Bilgewater
For the item, see }} Bilgewater is a haven for smugglers, marauders, and the unscrupulous, where fortunes are made and ambitions shattered in the blink of an eye. For those fleeing justice, debt, or persecution, it is a city of new beginnings; no one on the twisted streets of Bilgewater cares about your past. It's a melting pot of cultures, races, and creeds, alive with activity at all hours. While incredibly dangerous, Bilgewater is also ripe with opportunity, free from the shackles of government, regulation, and moral constraints. If you have the coin, almost anything can be purchased in Bilgewater, from outlawed hextech to the favor of local crime lords. Nevertheless, come daybreak, the unwary are found floating in the harbor, their purses empty and their throats slit. Lore Bilgewater is a port city like no other - home to monster hunters, dock-gangs, indigenous peoples, and traders from across the known world. Over time becoming a vital stop for trade ships traveling near the Serpent Isles. Almost anything can be purchased here, from outlawed hextech to the favor of local crime lords. There is no better place to seek fame and fortune, though death lurks in every alleyway, and the law is almost non-existent. Champions of Bilgewater Other Related Champions * trained with natives of the Serpent Isles, where she learned how to effectively use a grappling line and hook. * attacked Bilgewater during the Harrowing and laid waste to the port of Grey Harbor. * protects sailors around the Serpent Isles. * punishes betrayers in Bilgewater. * attacked a Bilgewater ship. * defended Bilgewater against the Black Mist. * slaughtered every inhabitant of Port Mourn. * defended Bilgewater against the Black Mist. * visited Bilgewater when searching for a passage to the East to search for the World Runes. * is antagonistic towards after the latter stole his personal warship, the Leviathan. * attacked Bilgewater during the Harrowing. * is antagonistic towards after the latter ransacked the Temple of the Jagged Knife in Ionia. History Burning Tides "This is just the beginning. I want everyone loyal to him brought to answer. I want the heads of his lieutenants mounted on my wall. Burn everything that bears his mark. And I want his corpse." - Burning Tides: Epilogue Before For many of those fleeing justice, debt, or persecution, Bilgewater is a city of new beginnings. But for some, the past is something you can never escape. , hired by an unknown was tasked to steal and return a Crimson-Coil dagger from one of Captain Gangplank's warehouses located in Rat Town's Slaughter Docks. Easily avoiding the detection of the Jagged Hooks gang, Twisted Fate managed to infiltrate the warehouse, only to be confronted by his old partner: . Filled with rage at his partner's betrayal, Graves started shooting at at Tobias in an effort to settle the score with him. With Gangplank’s warehouse burning and the pirate captain’s thugs swarming, the resolution of Graves’ and Twisted Fate’s long-simmering feud threatened to engulf the entire city in flames. Informed of the destruction of his warehouse, set off to catch both men in the act. Both Graves and Twisted Fate tried to flee from the wrath of the Pirate King but with no success. Gangplank tortured them, then tried to publicly execute them in front of the whole city for their misbehavior. Hearing the news of this event, set her plan in motion to confront Gangplank for murdering her parents. Graves had managed to sneak away with one of Twisted Fate's cards, snatched during their previous fight around the city. Twisted Fate used the card to teleport out of his chains; both he and Graves nearly drowned in the resulting mayhem, but at that moment, Miss Fortune's plan hit its climax, and his ship, the Dead Pool, exploded. Gangplank was presumed dead in the blast. In the aftermath of the destruction of the Dead Pool, Gangplank’s spoils-filled warehouses were plundered, and those who followed the dread pirate forfeited their allegiance. A war started with the spread of three words: Gangplank is dead. Miss Fortune took the opportunity to purge the city of anyone that was loyal to the dreaded pirate. Despite receiving horrific injuries in the explosion, Gangplank survived. Having lost everything from the attack, sought help from his first love , who deemed him worthy of life in the eyes of Nagakabouros. Sporting a multitude of fresh scars, and with a newly crafted metal arm to replace his amputated limb, he is now determined to rebuild his strength, reclaim what he sees as rightfully his, and ruthlessly punish all those who turned against him. Shadow and Fortune With the fall of Gangplank, Bilgewater descended into chaos as old rivalries were settled in blood and gang warfare threatened to tear the city apart. , the leading figure of this uprising, systematically removed all of former or continuing allies from any place of power, so as to assure her spot as the ruler of Bilgewater. During one of her excursions, she was stopped by , who warned Fortune to stop her foolish behavior and prepare for the coming Harrowing. As a fisherman and a warrior of the Freljord, desired worthy battles and a glorious death to avert an old curse. The Krakenwyrm, one of his monstrous kills during his stay in Bilgewater, was sold to one of many Bilgewater's slaughter docks. Amidst the constant chaos of the city streets, prepared for the Harrowing's arrival. )]] The next evening, the Harrowing arrived in Bilgewater in an attempt to purge and rip the souls out of everyone within. Undead spirits flew across the night sky and shrouded the city in a dark mist of damned shrieking souls of the Shadow Isles. People fled, cowered, or prayed to the Bearded Lady for the The Black Mist not to take them. With each citizen and living thing killed, a new spirit arose. Even the carcass of the Krakenwyrm arose, seemingly wanting to finish its fight with its slayer. During all this, sought out new victims and souls for his collection. Unbeknownst to him, he was being hunted down by . Enraged by the presence of his wife's killer, Lucian swore to defeat the monster and finally rid the world of its torment. In the end, Thresh managed to escape his pursuer after a short and tense battle. As a parting gift of further torment, Thresh had conveyed that the soul of his wife, Senna, was still trapped inside his lantern. An unsettled Lucian would continue his purge of the undead while also trying to save the soul of his dead wife. , , and ended up meeting one another in a brawl against the undead. Remembering the advice Illaoi gave her, Miss Fortune proposed that they head towards the Temple of Nagakabouros to seek out the help of its priestess. But while traversing the Butcher's Bridge, they were confronted at the temple's entrance by . Separated and barely escaping with their lives, they managed to get inside the temple, where some of the surviving citizens prayed with Illaoi for Nagakabouros' salvation. As the Black Mist and the undead army poured into the temple, fended off the onslaught with the power of her god, and freed Bilgewater from threat of the Harrowing. Despite its losses, the city lived on. Miss Fortune and Lucian, each given a new purpose, parted ways and wished each other luck. After Olaf's second encounter with the undead Krakenwyrm, he also departed Bilgewater, seeking out new challenges and worthy battles. Fortune Smiles Due to the vaccum of power left by Gangplank's death, the Corsair's Conclave was formed. It was a truce between the city's four strongest crews lead by Captain Bragg, Sir Petyr Harker, Crow and . Six months after the events of Burning Tides, considering Fortune's machinations against Gangplank the other 3 captains come to the conclusion that Fortune is the only "wild card" in the truce. They decide to temporarily redistribute half of her men to their gangs and also take her guns. Trying to mantain her forces though a peaceful deal, Miss Fortune visits Pertyr Haker's house, trying to seduce him into voting on her favor, arguing that Bragg and Crow are old allies and would turn agaisnt Haker soon enough. Her tentative fails, and Petyr attacks Fortune with her own guns. Forced to retreat, Miss Fortune secretly calls another parley in MacGregan's Killhouse on the Slaughter Docks. Disguised as the doorman taking the captains' guns, Miss Forturne manage to kill the rest of the Corsair's Conclave alone, decided to rule Bilgewater alone. Locations East Isles * Port Mourn: Port Mourn was located on an island near Bilgewater. 32 years ago, in the Battle of Port Mourn, the revenant led a Harrowing and slaughtered the inhabitants. The location remains uninhabited to this day and some say that specters haunt its empty streets. * Smuggler's Cove: Located on the eastern tip of Bilgewater Bay, its primary purpose was for stashing pirated goods. No living inhabitants have been spotted near the location since the last Harrowing. * Southern Beacon: The Southern Beacon was an old structure used by ship captains to guide them away from rough shores. After a Harrowing nine years ago, the Southern Beacon was destroyed. West Isles Bilgewater A New Beginning.jpg|A New Beginning Bilgewater Bilgewater Bay 01.jpg|Bilgewater Bay 1 Bilgewater Bilgewater Bay 02.jpg|Bilgewater Bay 2 Bilgewater Life On The Water.jpg|Life On The Water Bilgewater High And Dry.jpg|High And Dry Bilgewater Shootout On The Bay.jpg|Shootout On The Bay * Bilgewater Bay: Surrounded by treacherous straits and towering cliffs, Bilgewater Bay is as dangerous as those who call it home. Visitors are often seduced by seemingly limitless opportunity, and become permanent residents—realizing that the longer they stay, the more they can exploit others for power and wealth. ** Grey Harbor: The Grey Harbor was once a district of Bilgewater. Countless fishing vessels would dock here after their journey to the seas around the island. But four years ago, during a Harrowing, spectral army laid waste to the port. The location remains uninhabited to this day. ** Rat Town: Bilgewater Bay is the main entrance to the largest settlement of Bilgewater, Rat Town. Butcher's Bridge, which is located upstream and above the Slaughter Docks, acts as a gate to the inner parts of the city as well as the bridge to the Temple of the Mother Serpent, one of the largest and most important structures of Bilgewater's previous native inhabitants. Because of the cities' mixed cultural heritage, the area boasts a wide variety of architectural designs, from inverted Freljordian logships against the carved cliff-faces to the structures and carvings of the indigenous population. Fleet Street has various pubs and taverns and boasts the island's finest rum. (They say that patrons of the Brazen Hydra can be heard all the way to Diver’s Bluff!) *** Butcher's Bridge: Looming over the main harbor is Butcher’s Bridge, an ancient stone overpass built into the cliffs, connecting the bustling piers with the notorious slums beyond. Some still use it to access the Temple of Nagakabouros, but most now gather here to fight duels or exchange their illicit wares. Bilgewater The Slaughter Docks.jpg|The Slaughter Docks Bilgewater The Slaughter Docks 01.jpg|Gangplank's Warehouse Bilgewater The Slaughter Docks 02.jpg|Slaughter Area Bilgewater The Slaughter Docks 03.jpg|The Dead Pool Bilgewater The Slaughter Docks Panorama.jpg|Slaughter Docks Panorama ** Slaughter Docks: In addition to the deadly currents, hidden reefs and the constant threat of piracy, massive sea monsters are a constant threat in the waters around Bilgewater. Fleets leave port at sunset every night to hunt these mighty beasts. If successful, they return to the Slaughter Docks to render the once-great creatures down to meat, bones, and armored hides. The Slaughter Docks are located next to Rat Town, beneath Butcher's Bridge. The sea around the Slaughter-docks is often darkened by the blood of slain sea monsters. The chum draws sharks and other predators into the many harbors, stirring up a violent froth. Slaughter fleets leave port at sunset every night to hunt mighty sea monsters. *** Gangplank's Warehouse: Gangplank's warehouse was situated at the end of a pier, guarded on three sides by sharks and razorfish-infested waters, and on the fourth by his vicious Jagged Hooks dock gang. It was full of loot and spoils from every corner of the world. In the aftermath of the destruction of the Dead Pool, Gangplank’s spoils-filled warehouses have been , and those who followed the dread pirate have forfeited their allegiance. *** Carving Bays: From MacGregan’s Killhouse to the renowned outfits at Bloodharbor, slaughter docks operate day and night to turn death into profit. Only the most successful captains can ever hope to run their own dock, so most are forced to haggle for the best deal before their prize begins to rot in the water. *** The Dead Pool: Anchored near the Slaughter Docks, the enormous, three-masted behemoth, Gangplank’s flagship was one of the most infamous vessels in Runeterra. Inherited after his ruthless patricide, the Dead Pool was as much a reminder of the dread captain’s power as it was the physical manifestation of it. When Gangplank’s ship returned to port, laden with loot from his latest piracy or high-seas victory, it first berthed near the Slaughter Docks to deposit new riches in the captain’s warehouse. It has since been destroyed, and its remains are scattered all across the Slaughter Docks and the sea bed of White Wharf. ** White Wharf: Located near the Slaughter Docks, Bilgewater’s White Wharf earned its name thanks to the layer of bird waste covering it from end to end, which was only to be expected at a resting place for the dead. In Bilgewater, the dead are not buried, but given back to the ocean, and this is where it all happens. A grave of the sunken dead hangs suspended in the cold depths, marked by hundreds of bobbing grave-buoys. The graves of poor residents have merely name posts, tied en masse to old anchors beneath waterlogged barrels. The wealthy have lavish bobbing tombstones with carvings resembling rearing krakens or buxom sea wenches, and are interred within expensive caskets below the surface. The Boatman ferries the bodies of the departed to the various graveyards scattered about the straits surrounding the city. * Buhru: The isle of Buhru are one of the isles of the Serpent Isles island chain,Origin of the Martyr's Gambit. Here battle isn't considered a test of strength but of will.Flavor text of Martyr's Gambit These Isles are the location from which the religion of Nagakabouros and its originate from. Wildlife Land= Wildlife diversity is fairly low around Bilgewater; you're most likely to see wharf rats, seagulls, and . Various monsters from across Runeterra are shipped through the black market, trained extensively and sold as living commodities for entertainment, industrial use or simply as loyal underlings. The illegal trade is especially prevalent in a pirate haven such as Bilgewater. As is the principle in the black market trade, those who pay more Krakens undoubtedly get better monsters than those who pay less. Examples of these mercenary beasts are: , , , and . Ironbacks are squat bipedal creatures that resemble turtles or tortoises. Though not as tall as a human adult, they are far wider and more heavily-built. When domesticated and used for combat, they act as siege engines. Their stout strength can tear down whole structures with ease; and when outfitted with armor to complement their thick hide, they can endure the most grievous assaults. Wharf Rat Bilgewater Wharf Rats.jpg|Wharf Rats Wharf Rat.jpg|A Wharf Rat and her young , or Razorfins, are amphibious quadrupeds which are a terrifying blend of shark and rat commonly found on the docks of Bilgewater. These creatures are larger than dogs and are known to prey upon drunks and lone fishermen on moonless nights. They often travel in packs, and are easily capable of biting a man's leg off. Their lithe streamlined bodies allude to their speed; their teeth to their ferocity. Criminal circles often train these creatures to seek out and hound high-value targets. Indeed, once a Razorfin draws blood from its target, only death will deter it. |-|Aquatic= In Bilgewater one can come across many astounding creatures brought from the dark and mysterious Guardian's Sea, such as dragon-sharks, sea serpents, giant squid, four-eyed hammerhead sharks, and kraken. There are also more mundane creatures inhabiting the sea, coastlines and docks such as octopi, hammerhead sharks, devilfish, clams, and ordinary fish. Dragon-sharks Dragon-sharks are a large deep-ocean dwelling species of shark native to the seas around Bilgewater. A hide of one of the sharks is used for creating a shop stand on the Butcher's Bridge in Bilgewater. One of the famous Dragon-Sharks is Chomper, who terrorized the shorelines of Bilgewater before being defeated by Fizz and becoming his companion. Four-eyed Hammerhead Sharks Four-eyed Hammerhead Sharks are an ocean dwelling species of sharks native to the seas around Bilgewater. Their brown hide is rough, and almost scale-like. Their head is in the shape of a hammer with two pairs of eyes, and they have five fins for movement. Giant Squid Giant Squids are native to the seas around Bilgewater. They tend to be the size of a house, although some are said to grow even bigger, and can sometimes attack smaller ships. They are also usually hunted for either food or sport. Both objectives are dangerous. Krakens Krakens are massive serpentine leviathans that have been sighted in the seas around Bilgewater. They possess a set of tentacles and five eyes, two pairs and one large one at the center of the forehead. There is enough mythos behind this species on the Serpent Isles and that many structures in honor of this species were constructed by the original denizens of Bilgewater. Their image has been used for the currency of Bilgewater, know as Golden Krakens. Ocklepods are crustacean-like creatures that magically hover above the ground unassisted. They either inhabit or have been outfitted with a metallic helm with submarine periscope jutting above, the creature's eyes peek through the helm and periscope. This creature is mostly used for intelligence-gathering and support roles as they are capable of magically shielding nearby allies as well as revealing distances. This is especially infuriating in attrition wars as the creature's telepathic sight could easily reveal an ambush and its shielding capability is able to see troops through the thickest of fires. Plundercrabs are large crustaceans that wear cannon-mounted parapets as their shell. It is unknown whether they inhabit the said weaponry naturally, or are purposely outfitted. Used as living artillery pieces, they lay down cannon fire from afar. They seem very intelligent for an animal, as they can trained to pick out high-priority targets to focus fire upon. Scuttle Crabs or Rift Scuttlers live in the fresh waters of Valoran and can be found near the docks of Bilgewater (and in-game, in Summoner's Rift). They are small green-shelled crustaceans with three pairs of legs and one pair of front claws. They sometimes bury themselves into the muck of a river bed to avoid predators and usually flee from danger in any way possible. If corrupted by The Void, a Rift Scuttler turns into a . Sea Serpent Sea Serpents are so well-known in Bilgewater that the city's crest and currency both feature them. They can be summoned by serpent-callers; one account from a bygone Harrowing records the might of these creatures, which halted the progress of the Black Mist before it reached Bilgewater, though the beast was slain in the process. Culture General= While much of Valoran knows the archipelago as the Blue Flame Isles, to the indigenous people of Buhru they have only ever been the Serpent Isles. Buhru’s ancient culture is highly respected, reflected, and sometimes imitated in the daily life of Bilgewater—including traditional medicine, and monster hunting techniques. The indigenous culture of the Blue Flame Isles is highly respected by the inhabitants of Bilgewater and aspects of it have been incorporated into daily life. The native peoples' knowledge of the ocean and its denizens is second to none; no ship is able to navigate the perilous straits around Bilgewater without their guidance. Those of indigenous descent often hold key roles in Bilgewater's fleets and gangs and are regarded with almost mystical reverence, as are the rare few embraced by their community. Bilgewater is a relatively lawless nation, particularly in the pirate-run slums. The majority of the island's denizens carry a variety of weapons, which range from cutlasses to pistols, in order to protect themselves at all times. Traditionally, Bilgerat warriors coat their weapons with the remains of their drinks the night before a battle or raid. This has the effect of increasing the pain of wounds caused and often spreads diseases such as gangrene, inhibiting their enemies' ability to fight back. Many of their larger ironclad ships are also outfitted with multiple cannons that can strike targets over long distances. The native inhabitants of Bilgewater are rugged seafaring folk and many, naturally, are also pirates. While some vessels are kept protected within safe waters, their nation has little jurisdiction over what occurs in the open seas. Sailors intrepid enough to venture out there are free to decide their own fate and fortune. Many Bilgerat pirates also sail to other nations and are known for their raids on settlements. Massive sea monsters are a constant threat in the waters around Bilgewater and over the centuries, a trade industry has grown out of hunting and harvesting them. The nature of the beasts attraction to the islands is unknown, but their impact cannot be denied. Seeing behemoths rise from the deep is just part of a normal day for grizzled veterans of the criminal haven. Over the years myriad lucrative industries have grown out of hunting and harvesting the massive creatures. Vessels haul them back to port, to be rendered down into meat, oils, hides, armored scales—even bones and teeth—for sale at the thriving dockside markets. As a result, sea monster iconography can be seen all over the nations structures and other everyday objects as part and parcel of Bilgewater’s unique appearance. |-|Languages= There are several ancient languages spoken in Bilgewater and islands around it; one of which is spoken by priests of Nagakabouros from the Isle of Buhru, such as (The ancient Buhru Illaoi uses is a mix between real life Nahuatl, Polynesian, and Mayan languages) Buhru LanguageBuhru Language ;Grammar Buhru 'bʌh.ru is an and language, i.e. Buhru-speakers modify a word to express : like a noun's number, a verb's tense, etc. by adding affixes, yet roots and affixes almost always remain unchanged: * Buhru's plural suffix is ''-i'', e.g. yaotl ja.otɫ̩ "enemy" > yaotli ja.otli "enemies" ** (from Nahuatl yāōtl Voiceless alveolar lateral affricate|t͡ɬ}} "warrior > enemy" & yāōmeh Saltillo_(linguistics)|ʔ}} "warriors > enemies", from root yāō-'') Buhru has two : * Feminine nouns typically ends with a vowel, like ''Llatoo latu; * Masculine nouns typically ends with clusters tl tɫ̩ & chtl ʃtɫ̩, occasionally c'' s, e.g. ''yaotl ** (Nahuatl does not have grammatical genders, only two : ). ** (In Nahuatl, ~ ~ are absolutive singular suffixes, to mean that the noun is not possessed; e.g. yāōtl "enemy" vs. tēyāōuh "someone's enemy"; itzcuīntli it͡skʷiːnt͡ɬi "dog" vs. tēitzcuīn "someone's dog"; cal-'' + ''-tli = calli "house" ka:li vs. tēcal "someone's house") ;Phonotactics Each Buhru syllable contains: * an optional of one or more consonants, e.g. opo tli o.po.ʃtli, whose syllables have all three structures V.CV.C⁺V; ** from Nahuatl ōpōchtli t͡ʃ|Single affricate consonant, not a cluster of two}}. i "south", whose three syllables are actually structured V.CVC.CV; more here * an obligatory of one vowel, e.g. oro, aco, ata, umo, buhru etc.. ** is allowed, so Buhru speakers may produce a sequence of vowels without intervening consonants: poao, uocae, etc. * an optional of one or more consonants, e.g. chtl. ** an ending l'' will become and into Dental,_alveolar_and_postalveolar_lateral_approximants#Velarized_alveolar_lateral_approximant|ɫ̩}} (like English ''-le & ''-el''). (not the case in Nahuatl) ;Word Formation contain at least three syllables, e.g. Iccia "Eye’Sse’a." aɪs.sia Adjectives, adverbs, and particles (analogous to Japanese honorific ''-san'' さん) are usually disyllabic, yet they often , but must accompany trisyllabic nouns, e.g. kaiya-oto Kai’Yah Oto o.to. The language is broken into two-syllable words, three-syllable words, and five-syllable words. Typically a single thought takes about twelve syllables.: “''Kaiya-oto iccia, ohomoc-ata uotaca.” ;Punctuation For longer words use a ''– (dash) if needed to signify a morpheme boundary. Never use an apostrophe ‘'' (rare exceptions exist, like ''sa'eu). ;Orthography Buhru possesses a : a does not always correspond to the in a one-to-one fashion; for example: Y'' is pronounced like English "y" j in ''yaotl ja.otɫ̩ but "sh" ʃ in Yaowc ʃa.oʊs. * Vowels ** “Ao” does not exist. Use “Oa” instead. ** “Ea” does not exist. Use “Ae” or “æ” instead. ** “E” letter does not exist. Replace with “AE” or ii (Sean = Siian). ** “X” sound does not exist. ** “Er” sound does not exist. ** “Ir” sound does not exist. ** “Ou” do not exist. Replace with “ua” or “u” (out = uat). ** "Oo" does not exist, except at the end of feminine words. (boot = Buot) (Llatoo). ** “Ai” sound very rare. Do not use this sound most times. ** “As” does not exist and is not used. ** “Y” is only used at the beginning of a word for the “eye” I sound. * Consonants ** “K” is replaced by C. ** “M” is only used next to vowels and is never the beginning or end of a word. ** “S” is replaced by C. The S sound does not exist. ** “T” is never alone. Add another consonant. Tl, Tl, Tc, t… ** “Th” / / sound does not exist. Do not use this sound. ** “H” is never used alone. (hr , htl etc..). ** “U” can be used as vowel or as consonant for V. ** “L” is never alone (The “L” sound is always long. IF using L Add another consonant. *** Ll, tl, lw, lc, ul, etc..). ** “Sh” does not exist and is not used. ** “V” letter does not exist. For sound replace with U. ** Be aware and avoid direct use of of Tl, Tc, cll, Chtl, Ythl, etc… ;Vocabulary Words are built on combinations of real-life , with additional elements of Hawaiian, Maori, Aboriginal Australian, Ancient Greek, Latin, etc. - Awaken to reason. * * Aocarzintli. * Arzintli - Sacred water. * Arzintli Qaoc. * Ata. * Atha. * Bauhro Laidahcii. * * Bradhuc Ladcii. * Bru-ahcci Lahdi. * Buahdacci. * * Buara Dalii. * Buzulduac. * Burahdatc Lacbi. * * Caolz. * Chodatc. * Coatl. * Colotl. * Ctamacihtol. * Cuatl. * Curi. * * Ghiara. * Guhra Ctaoc (Gow’rah Shaos). * Guyra. * Ictae. * Ibuhr. * Illaoi. * Illuka. * Illuora. * Ioelu. * Ioilu. * Iwtia. * * Kaiha. * Kaiya. * Lcaoc. * * * Nlaepin. * Nura. * Oalhauchtli. * Octala. * Octulu. * Ohlaoc. * Omu. * Opochtli. * Oqul. * Oto. * Otomoc. * Owaimoc. * Ozoac. * Ozomoc. * Poao. * Qo-a xoas. * Qo-a Yegu. * Qo-uto. * Qaoc Cuatl. * Qalotl. * Qoachitli. * Qoasotl. * Qtocaotl. * Rava Ocllo. * Rava Ucllo. * Sa’eu. * * Sa-iu. * * So Aolo * Taepl. * Tjorrah. * Tlaco. * Tlatha. * Tua. * * Tuamaz. * Ubrucii. * Ucanu. * Ulioc. * Upali. * Uqioc. * * Uwan Yaowc (Oo’wan Shaos) * * Vae-a. * Vaia. * Xaiv. * * Xaoc Guhra. * Xoas. * Xoco. * Yaotl - Enemy. * Yaotli - Enemies. * Yllacta. * Yulutl. * Yuotldii Lahyi. * Yuralha. * Yurochtl. * Yutu. * Zocua. }} |-|Objects= Architecture Bilgewater Ancient Architecture.jpg|Ancient Architecture Bilgewater A Watery Grave.jpg|A Watery Grave Bilgewater Waterfall Housing.jpg|Waterfall Housing Bilgewater Serpent Callers.jpg|Serpent Callers 1 Bilgewater Indigenous.png|Serpent Callers 2 Bilgewater Carving Bays 01.jpg|Carving Bays 1 Bilgewater Carving Bays 02.jpg|Carving Bays 2 Bilgewater Sea Beasts.jpg|Sea Beasts Bilgewater Slaughter Docks.jpg|Slaughter Docks Bilgewater Slaughter Sheds.jpg|Slaughter Sheds Bilgewater The Shantys.jpg|The Shantys Bilgewater lacks natural building resources, forcing its inhabitants to adapt. Much of Bilgewater has been built up with whatever people can bring, find, or steal—be it repurposed masonry, or even the broken hulls of the ships they traveled in. It's common to see remnants of ships from as far as Ionia, Demacia, and the Freljord incorporated into the architecture. Various settlements within the greater city have been built upon the remains of a far older civilization. Long abandoned temples have been converted into homes and places of business, with scaffold walkways leading from one establishment to another. * Canals: Bilgewater’s lowliest inhabitants dwell in a labyrinth of meandering canals and hidden inlets, with no separation between the homes they build and the sea where they ply their trade. Indeed, traversing perilous waters is not just an occupational hazard, but part of daily life. * Carving Bays: Large areas where sea monsters are lifted, carved up and gutted for all their parts. Each carving bay is unique depending on what creature is being carved. * Serpent Callers: Whether by magic or ancient architectural design, serpent callers use hollowed-out pillars to mimic the screams and screeches of the denizens of the deep, summoning them to the surface or chasing them away. One such serpent was called upon during a recent Harrowing to aid Bilgewater against the onslaught of undead. * Slaughter Sheds: Slaughter sheds are closed-off versions of carving bays used for creatures not needed to be lifted up on cranes. * Water Graveyards: In Bilgewater, the dead are not buried - they are given back to the ocean. The port's graveyards consist of innumerable floating buoys, below which are sunk the corpses of the dead. The wealthy are interred within expensive submerged caskets below lavish bobbing tombstones, while the poor are often tied en mass to old anchors beneath waterlogged barrels. Clothes Bilgewater Captains And Crew.jpg|Captains And Crew Bilgewater Harpooners.jpg|Harpooners Bilgewater Harpoon Mistress.jpg|Harpoon Mistress Bilgewater Serpent Caller 01.jpg|Serpent Caller 1 Bilgewater Serpent Caller 02.jpg|Serpent Caller 2 Bilgewater The Boatman 01.jpg|The Boatman 1 Bilgewater The Boatman 02.jpg|The Boatman 2 Butcher's Bridge concept 03.jpg|Shopkeepers Due to Sea Monsters having such a large influence in the lives of the people of Bilgewater, sea monster iconography can be seen all over the nations structures and other everyday objects as part and parcel of Bilgewater’s unique appearance. Their clothes also have influences of a myriad of different cultures such as Demacia, Ionia, Freljord, and old Buhru. Serpent Callers wear clothing made out of hides of dead sea monsters, sometimes resembling the monsters they are trying venerate. * Tattoos: A Common type of body marking found in Bilgewater. Due to the melding pot nature of Bilgewater, there are slew of different tattoo designs that can be obtained on the docks of the bay. However the most common designs are those of sea monsters, where sailors and pirates make their bodies with the images of these powerful creatures as a sign of respect as well as pride. Currency Wile the nation takes and uses all kinds of currency from all corners of Runeterra, it also mints its own currency. Two known currencies in Bilgewater are called Golden Krakens and Silver Serpents. The former coinage is favored by mercenaries.Black Market Brawlers Rum The relative peace that has kept over Valoran has led to an increase in trade and the desire for worldly imports. The demand for Bilgewater's famous rums is especially high. Captain gives a few samples: *'Rapture Rum:' If you've got a bit of jink to spare and don't mind paying for a bit of celebrity, you can head on over to Fortune's Favor on Fleet Street for a bit of Miss Fortune's private stock. Rapture is clear as diamonds, with a pleasantly clean aroma of cut cane. To shake things up, Miss Fortune adds a hint of pepper and hot cinnamon to keep you warm on deck during stormy days at sea. To be enjoyed with your favorite tropical fruit, Miss Fortune's Rapture Rum is every bit as much the exotic beauty that she is! * Gangplank's Black Pearl Rum: Let me ask you a question, sailor. Have you ever chewed rum? No?! Well then you've probably never run afoul of Gangplank and his fabled Black Pearl. Aged in charred oak casks and infused with some of the richest spices that Valoran has to offer, this rum comes out blacker than pitch and about as thick. Gangplank's Black Pearl is a draught for the true rum enthusiast, only. The rest of you blokes are just going to wind up feeling barmy and running for the deck rails. So be careful! I've seen a bit of the black stuff lay out even the roughest blighter with nary a hint of warning. * Myron's Dark Rum: This rum is the trademark drink of Myron's Murderhole, one of the most famous and historic bars in all of Bilgewater. Dark in color with the aroma of woody molasses, this infamous spirit is a veritable staple of Bilgewater sailors on the high seas. Richer than its lighter relatives, this dark beauty finishes with an uncanny sweetness that's just perfect for taking the edge off. Enjoy with hot water, or even straight from the bottle. Either way, Myron's Dark will keep you warmer than a pea coat on a blustery day. *'Mount Atin Eclipse Rum:' This rum is characteristically served at Plankwalkin' Pete's, a newfangled bar run dockside by a barmy lad with a peg leg. Light amber in color, Mount Atin will assail your senses with the aroma of sweet grass, molasses, nutmeg, and just a hint of citrus. A bit dry on its own, your typical dose comes served with tonic and a lime, so after a glass or two you're well on your way to warding off both scurvy and malaria. Technologies Bilgewater Cannons.jpg|Cannons Bilgewater Miss Fortune's Blunderbuss.jpg|Miss Fortune's Blunderbuss * Gun'Dolas: Gun'Dolas are raised platforms that transport goods and rendered-down sea monster meat, bone, and fat across the islands on rust-worn rails. Some of the gondolas have cannons installed, inspiring the locals' clever name. * Hand-Cannons: Hand-cannons are relatively cheap pistols used in Bilgewater. They are popular among the myriad dock gangs, common brigands, and young corsairs alike. Tools Bilgewater Bounty Board.jpg|Bounty Boards Bilgewater Tools Of The Trade.jpg|Tools Of The Trade Bilgewater Weapons.jpg|Weapons * Bounty Boards: The closest you can get to laws and government in Bilgewater is the bounty board. Written on it are the names of the most wanted criminals of Bilgewater, ranked by how much would be paid for their heads. It is said that the reaver king Gangplank regularly added a silver serpent to his own bounty, as an open challenge to the entire city. * Hooks: The most skilled monster hunters know the old ways are often the best. Following the traditions of the Serpent Isles, these cunning traps and vicious hooks are each crafted for luring and slaying specific creatures, and such implements will be passed down from generation to generation. |-|Mythos= Ironside Shanty Lines from a rogue slaughter fleet rowing dirge. Sail on Ironside, sail on We row hidden by the sea’s might Sail on Ironside, sail on Let blood red sails not pass this way Sail on Ironside, sail on Let us see the first light of day Sail on Ironside, sail on If it arrives over the swell Sail on Ironside, sail on If it arrives first ring the knell Sail on Ironside, sail on... Nagakabouros Bilgewater Nagakabouros.jpg|Nagakabouros Bilgewater Bearded Lady.png|The Bearded Lady Central to Buhru culture is Nagakabouros—god of life, growth, and perpetual motion. Also known as the Mother Serpent, the Great Kraken, or the Bearded Lady, she is commonly depicted as an enormous, monstrous head with many spiraling tentacles. When arriving in and leaving port, sailors throw offerings overboard in the hope of quelling her wrath. Myths about her date back centuries, and it's a reckless sailor who fails to drop the traditional tithe into the Serpent's Well upon docking his ship in Bilgewater. , the Goddess' priestess, tests weaklings and the dead to see if they pass Nagakabouros's judgement. The Goddess directly intervened in one of the recent Harrowings to stop the Black Mist from destroying the entire city of Bilgewater. Tahm Kench Ol' likeness marks dens of avarice throughout Bilgewater. A symbol of greed and uninhibited freedom, the River King's face appears as lewd graffiti almost as often as it is a guidepost for those looking to satiate tastes of an indelicate sort. |-| Festivals= The Harrowing Bilgewater The Harrowing.jpg|The Harrowing In Bilgewater Shadow Isles Beyond The Isles.jpg|Beyond The Isles The Shadow Isles were once a beautiful realm, long since shattered by a magical cataclysm. Now, Black Mist permanently shrouds the land, tainting and corrupting with its malevolent sorcery. Those who perish within it are condemned to become part of it for all eternity… and worse still, each year the Mist extends its grasp to reap more souls across Runeterra. At times, the Black Mist reaches across the seas — and the spirits of the dead go with it. The harrowing strikes most frequently in Bilgewater. Those slain by the spirits during the Harrowing are damned, their souls dragged back to the Shadow Isles when the Black Mist retreats. While weaker spirits may only be able to manifest during a Harrowing, more powerful entities can always do so, sometimes even venturing beyond the Shadow Isles. Government General= Bilgewater is ruled by gang syndicates. Each Gang leader controlled a part of Bilgewater, with controlling them all until his downfall by . Currently Bilgewater power structure is in a state of flux, with numerous crime bosses and captains vying for power. Social Standing There is a commonly accepted truth in Bilgewater: the higher you climb, the less likely you are to drown. Those with money in their pocket will frequent the uptown taverns, enjoying fine drinks and merry conversation—even though, in a day or two, they will be back down at the wharf, wrangling a crew for their next dismal voyage. |-| Organizations= Bilgewater Captains And Crew.jpg|Captains And Crew Bilgewater The Boatman 01.jpg|The Boatman 1 Bilgewater The Boatman 02.jpg|The Boatman 2 Bilgewater Harpooners.jpg|Harpooners Bilgewater Harpoon Mistress.jpg|Harpoon Mistress Bilgewater is home to serpent-hunters, dock gangs, and smugglers from across the known world. For those fleeing justice, debt, or persecution, Bilgewater can be a place of new beginnings, for no one on these twisted streets cares about your past. Boatman A fixture of every floating graveyard, these grim sailors ferry the dead out to their final resting place. Harpooners One of the most important roles on a hunting crew is the harpooner, who hooks and slays the beasts, and entire crews will be built around a veteran who can teach others a thing or two along the way. Many harpooners are marksmen, or particularly fearless freedivers... but few survive long enough for their reputation to become widely known. Jagged Hooks As rivals represented by unique symbols and traditions, many of the fleets constantly fight among themselves for dominance. One of the oldest and fiercest dock gangs in Bilgewater, the Jagged Hooks swear undying allegiance to Gangplank. They take their name from the wickedly curved tools many of them use while hunting sea monsters. Relations Bilgewater is a sea-monster-hunting crime haven, a home to a wide variety of denizens seeking adventure, fortune or clandestine careers. While the pirate-friendly town has little respect for the laws of other nations, they have their ports open for people from all the world's corners. Shadow Isles The Blue Flame Isles are closer to the Shadow Isles than anywhere else, and the first to be enveloped by the yearly Harrowing. Areas close to Bilgewater, like the Grey Harbor, have been completely wiped out by spectral assaults in the past. Freljord At least some inhabitants in Bilgewater are of Freljordian descent, and occasionally one finds inverted Freljordian longships against the carved cliff faces. Freljordian fishermen constantly trade with the nation. Piltover As Runeterra’s biggest black market, Bilgewater trades all manner of illicit hextech pilfered from Piltover. The Sun Gates allowed Bilgewater to prosper as a haven for pirates and reavers who prey on ships traveling to and from Piltover. Ionia During Noxus' hostilities on Ionian soil, many pirates from Bilgewater sailed to the island nation. For years they ruthlessly pillaged the settlements along the island's coastlines and fought naval battles with Ionian vessels when engaged. Even after the war, many Ionians still feel deep enmity towards Bilgewater due to its denizens' actions. Noxus Thanks to marauding against Noxian warfleets, Bilgewater and Noxus are on shaky terms with one another. At some point Gangplank managed to steal the Leviathan, personal warship, earning the personal enmity of Noxus's Grand General. After Gangplank's fall from power, it is unknown if relations between Bilgewater and Noxus have improved. However, Bilgerat pirates on occasion will assist the Noxian military, should they see the endeavor profitable. It is also said that Byrne, one of mans who died during the events of Burning Tides, was the terror of the Noxian coast, but it is unknow if those affirmations were true. Trivia General= * The name "Bilgewater" is a combination of two English words: bilge and water. ** A is the lowest compartment on a ship, below the waterline. The bilge may contain water, oil, detergents and various other liquids and materials. The bilge's primary use is to keep unwanted liquids and materials below the decks during sea travel. *** Bilge likely derives from bulge < boulge < bulga < *bolgos "sack, bag, stomach" < root verb ''*bʰelǵʰ-'' "to swell". * Bilgewater was inspired by a real historical pirate nation: . During the , the strongest pirate factions from the allied with one another, eventually forming the pirate nation. * Bilgewater's eastern parts have been completely ripped apart by the Harrowing. Its main western part is due for a future attack. * , , , , , , and are Bilgewater artifacts. |-|Skins= Aatrox SeaHunterSkin.jpg|Sea Hunter Aatrox, Rogue Admiral Garen, Ironside Malphite and Corsair Quinn Diana DarkWatersSkin.jpg|Dark Waters Diana Fiddlesticks FiddleMeTimbersSkin.jpg|Fiddle Me Timbers Gangplank CaptainSkin.jpg|Captain Gangplank Graves CutthroatSkin.jpg|Cutthroat Graves and Cutpurse Twisted Fate Katarina BilgewaterSkin.jpg|Bilgewater Katarina Miss Fortune CaptainFortuneSkin.jpg|Captain Fortune Rumble BilgeratSkin.jpg|Bilgerat Rumble Ryze PirateSkin.jpg|Pirate Ryze Swain BilgewaterSkin.jpg|Bilgewater Swain Tristana BuccaneerSkin.jpg|Buccaneer Tristana Twitch KingpinSkin.jpg|Kingpin Twitch Vladimir DarkWatersSkin.jpg|Dark Waters Vladimir Media Music= ;Related Music Tahm Kench, the River King - Login Screen| Twisted Fate & Graves - Login Screen| Captain Gangplank - Login Screen| Captain Fortune - Login Screen| Gangplank, the Saltwater Scourge - Login Screen 2| Butcher's Bridge - Complete Soundtrack| Illaoi, the Kraken Priestess - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- The Climb| Pyke, the Bloodharbor Ripper - Login Screen| BUTCHER'S BRIDGE Champion Select Music| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends Music The Curse of the Sad Mummy| Tales of the Black Mist The Harrowing| The Pledge - Kalista| Harrowing End| Tahm Kench The River King Building Butcher’s Bridge the Bilgewater event Trial Of The Kraken Priestess| Miss Fortune Surrender League Animation Workshop| The Climb League of Legends| Pyke The Bloodharbor Ripper - New Champion Teaser| Pyke The Ripper’s Revenge Champion Trailer - League of Legends| Legends of Bilgewater Tall Tales of the Deep Sea Audio Drama (Part 1 of 6)| Legends of Bilgewater Nautilus & The Ophidian Audio Drama (Part 2 of 6)| Legends of Bilgewater Fizz & The Lucky Kraken Audio Drama (Part 3 of 6)| Legends of Bilgewater Tahm Kench & The Gambler’s Woe Audio Drama (Part 4 of 6)| Legends of Bilgewater Pyke, the Drowned Man Audio Drama (Part 5 of 6)| Legends of Bilgewater Never Turn Your Back on the Sea Audio Drama (Part 6 of 6)| |-|Gallery= Bilgewater crest old.jpg|Old Bilgewater Crest Bilgewater.jpg|Old Bilgewater concept (Port Mourn) Bilgewater The Slaughter Docks 01.jpg|Gangplank's Slaughter Docks warehouse, Bilgewater Bilgewater The Slaughter Docks 02.jpg|Slaughter Docks, Bilgewater Bilgewater The Slaughter Docks 03.jpg|The Dead Pool, Bilgewater Gangplank VU Login Screen still.png|Painting of Gangplank, the self-proclaimed Pirate King. Miss Fortune Captain Login Screen still.png|Painting of Miss Fortune, captain and pirate hunter. Graves & Twisted Fate Login Screen still.png|Painting of Graves and Twisted Fate, mercenary and con artist. Bilgewater Burning Tides Reckoning.jpg|Bilgewater: The Reckoning Cover Bilgewater concept.jpg|Bilgewater Concept Bilgewater TheClimb concept 01.jpg|Bilgewater The Climb Concept (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Bilgewater Legends.png|Bilgewater Tavern Bilgewater Cinematic concept 01.jpg|Bilgewater Cinematic Concept (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) See also * Bilgewater Universe Page * Burning Tides * Shadow and Fortune * Butcher's Bridge * Harrowing * First light after the Harrowing * Bilgewater skins es:Aguasturbias fr:Bilgewater pl:Bilgewater zh:比爾吉沃特 Category:Places Category:Factions Category:Bilgewater